can we get home
by dallysbear
Summary: " I don't know their bodies have disappeared" Gray and Lucy are pulled away from Earthland (sort of like lisanna going to Edolas) and are stuck on earth trying to find a portal back home. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories especially cruel fiction i swear that by the end of this week I'll have at least one chapter for every story **

**summary:**

**Team Lucky (Lucy Gray and Erza) stay behind to protect their nakama but unfortunately Gray and Lucy are pulled away from Earthland (sort of like lisanna going to Edolas) and are stuck on earth trying to find a portal back home. Meanwhile the guild thinks that they are dead and mourn them and while all this is happening the male dragon slayers are sent to find their mate and a few of them end up on Earth. How wil Lucy and Gray survive? get home? How will Fairy Tail react? Who are the slayers?**

**Some facts you should know **

**Lucy- grand daughter of master mavis knows light magic, take over-angelic soul, celestial magic (holder/caster including dragon slaying) and healing **

**some events will be jumbled up and the original story line for FairyTail will be included**

**Lucy: dallysbear does not own FairyTail **

Prologue

No one's POV

"Master we can't hold them off forever" The sweet white haired demon said

"Mira send everyone back into the guild hall I don't want my children to get hurt" Master Makarov yelled

All of Fairytail's mages were fighting with all their might against Zeref's followers even Fairytail's strongest team- Team Lucky which consisted of Erza Scarlett " Titania the fairies knight" Gray Fullbuster "The Maker" and Lucy Vermillion "The Light of Fairytail" were giving it their all against The Deadly Sins a notorious group of demons that made it their goal to revive the dark mage Zeref. They had defeated the lower level demons and all that was left was the boss.

"Master we'll try and hold them off for as long as we can" Lucy yells with tears in her eyes

Both Gray and Erza look at master and they all share a look of sadness and understanding. The master used his titan magic to forcibly push back the rest of the guild members. Team Lucky gathered together and before leaping into action held the fairy tail symbol with pride and as they left to hold off the demons their fellow guild members retreated with heavy hearts.

Team Lucky's POV

Gray Erza and Lucy stood on the battle fronts prepared to keep their loved ones safe.

"Erza… Gray… I'm s-so pr-roud to c-call you my nakama" Lucy trembled with tear filled eyes

"Lucy we're going to make it out of here and were going to show them what it happens when you mess with Fairy Tail" Gray said pride and courage could be heard in his voice

"He's right Lucy our strength comes from the need to protect our family our bonds make us strong so don't worry we will do this together" Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and a silent agreement was forged

They took their battle stances and waited for the demon to come.

The three watched in shock and fear as the smoke solidified into a huge demon made of wood. "I'm going to consume all of your souls!"

They could hear the gasps of horror and cries of desperation from their nakama.

Gray stared up at the demon. "This thing is from the book of Zeref!"

The other guild members soon scattered as fast as possible to avoid any more injuries. Some were shouting "This isn't good!" while others were frustrated protesting "Maybe we should help them out?!"

"That thing is the Lullaby." Erza observed. "It's living magic. In other words, Zeref's magic."

Gray frowned. "Zeref? The guy from ancient times?"

"The Dark Mage Zeref." Lucy explained. "The most evil mage in history. He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!

Lucy balled her fist, as she grit her teeth.

Lullaby loomed over the three. "Now, then! Whose soul shall I take first?!"

"That big hunk of wood can't scare us!" Cana shouted.

"Stay out of this, small fires!" Lullaby roared a beam of magic at a nearby mountain, obliterating it completely with one strike.

The guild members gasped in horror. "The mountain as gone! Run!"

"Now then! I've decided! I'll will devour all of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby cackled.

Before Lullaby could attack Team Lucky charged into battle with Lucy being the first to attack

"I open the gate of the Lion- Loke" Lucy chants

"Princess it's always a pleasure to be at your service" he flirts

"Loke I need you to cover me my brave knight" Lucy smirks at him

"Of course" he winks at her "Regulus grant me your power" and with that Loki attacks and Lucy uses her angelic embodiment- angelic soul: Grigori (similar to Mira's satan soul take over forms she has different angel forms)

"Rain of light" Lucy yells

Meanwhile with Erza and Gray

"Let's go!" Erza said grabbing her twin swords and leaping into the air. "We can't let Lullaby hurt anyone and we can't let Lucy have all the fun!"

"Yeah!" Gray nodded, and joined Erza curtly after.

Makarov and the other guild members watched as the team of three charged forward. A couple people blinked in surprise when they saw Erza change from her usual Hearts Kreuz Armor into the Heaven's Wheel and swoop down and landing a devastating assault on Lullaby's left leg.

The preoccupied monster roared in pain and Gray benefited from on its confusion, and delivered multiple daggers of ice to its stomach.

The three mages continued with various combinations bringing Lullaby to its knees.

Three attacks connected with Lullaby at the same time. Gray pierced a few more holes with his ice attacks, Erza chopped at the demon's legs, knocking it off balance, and Lucy took advantage of that by slamming her heavens fist straight into Lullaby's chest.

The giant demon slowly turned to dust. A beam of bright light shot into the sky, and moments later the skull eyes in the Lullaby flute dimmed forever, and shattered.

Lucy Gray and Erza landed near each other an gave a sigh of relief knowing that they were able to protect their loved ones and make it out alive. They turned towards the direction the rest of the members retreated towards and made their way out of the forest but as they started to walk away the demon flute flashed a dark light and started creating a black hole eventually collapsing on itself creating a bright light blinding the three. Gray and Lucy were sucked.

Erza's POV

_'That flash of light ugh my head'_

"Gray Lucy c'mon lets go join the others"

"….Gray?" "…Lucy?"

I turn around hoping to find them but all that's left is a crater caused by the explosion

_'where are they? How could they have disappeared?' _

I searched for hours before I was forced to stop by Levy and Cana dragging me back to the camp site. As I reached the sire all eyes turn to me and confusion could be seen on each of their faces.

"Erza my child where are the others" Master asked I heard the desperation

I hide my eyes with my bands and tears fall from my good eye as I answer " I don't know their bodies have disappeared"

No one's POV

With that said Fairy Tail fell into depression their beloved family members were nowhere to be found. Their light was taken away and beloved ice mage as well. They searched Tenrou island for a few weeks before returning home. Only a few had hope of ever seeing Gray and Lucy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter leave a review on what you think should happen next and who you want me to pair up **

**Yuki-chan: dally-nee does not own fairy tail**

Grays pov after explosion

'Ugh my head what just happened'

I look around panicked 'where is Lucy and Erza?' I struggle to stand due to my injured leg but force myself to get up I dont if this place safe or not.

"Lucy! Erza!" I yell hoping for some sort of response. I stand in silence waiting for a response but nothing 'where are they' I start to walk away when my ears catch a small whimper. I turn on my heels and trudged toward the small whimpers and find my blonde friend curled up in a fetas position. I kneel down beside her and see her turn and scoot away from me in fear. I can't help but feel a bit heart broken

"Luce it's me" I say softly

She blinks and focuses her gaze on me and she launches herself at me crying her eyes out.

"G - gray is it really you? " She says apart defeated

"Yea luce its me" I whisper into her ear

After a few minutes she finally calms down. 'I'm not sure how to deal with crying girls especially if it's lucy she's always smiling' I awkwardly place an arm around her hoping for her to stop crying and talk to me it seemed to do the trick because she stopped her heavy sobs and began speaking

"G-gray where is ever-everyone"

"I don't know and there's so sign of battle its like nothing happened" i whisper to her

She places a hand and caresses my cheek and i revel in her soft touch but then she stops abrubtly and her face pale

"Whats wrong Luce?"

"My mark its glowing and so is yours" i look to where both are marks are supposed to be and see thats she's right

"but makes no sense"

"that's not true our magic is what sustains the mark that's why only mages can join a guild"

I let her words sink in and I try and understand what she's trying to get at, apparently she could tell how confused I because she started talking again

"Gray I tried to use my magic but it's very unstable my magic is adjusting but this place is different from home. We need to fix you up and fast you're losing too much blood"

I just nod stiffly and shift my weight so that I'm laying on flat on my back. I felt a weight lifted off my chest I feel my grip slipping and my vision blurring and then everything goes black

Lucy's POV

I let out a sigh of relief and a sense of hope that we'll be alright that gray I will be able to treat him. I feel so strange I can't use my magic properly. It's so weird the magical energy is so raw and overwhelming it's like the magic has never been used. 'Curious' I place my hands over his chest and my magic swells old round us it didn't take long for me to heal both myself and him.

Finally im done. ... Gray is saved. ... We're the last conscious thoughts before the world turned black

Somewhere deep in the forest of earthland

"Hello fire breathe How's your son? "

"Hello to you too metal face. My son is fine unfortunately he, and I assume it is the same for your son, has felt the pull off his mate to be"

"Yea my brat has been very irritable lately I've been working my ass off trying to locate her but she seems to be in a different world?"

"How is that possible? My son's mate to be is located in a place called earth"

Both dragons look at each other with shock and fear

"Does that mean that our sons have the pull on the same female? How is that possible? "Yells the fire dragon

"I don't know fire gecko but she seems to have more than one possible mate"

"It doesn't matter my sone will get her first. Natsu a always wins"

"No my son will win unlike your son gajeel knows how to use his head" growls the iron dragon

The two dragons growl at each other as a act of dominance When the said sons came crashing into the cave fighting "stupid Pyro stop running away and let me pummel you into the ground" growled gajeel

"You wish iron bastard" yelled natsu

"Boys shut it" yelled their fathers

Both slayers stood up and glared at each other "Tch he started it"

"Yeah well I'm ending it" roared metalicana

"Iron gecko why is hit head and the fire gecko here?" Gajeel growls

"Yea Igneel why are we here with them " shouts natsu pointing at gajeel and metalicana

"Boys we need to discuss with you about your mate to be. We believe that both of you are drawn toward the same female" starts Igneel

The slayers start growling

"Fuck no that can't be possible I don't intend to share my mate" screams gajeel

"And you won't have to we believe both of you feel a pull for the same female is because she has a powerful and strong spirit that any dragon would want to claim. It's sort of like a game your inner dragon enjoys the game of courting ones mate" finishes metalicana

"Tch like pinky can get my girl" sneers gajeel "and anyway how are we supposed to find her huh pops?"

"Yea how will we find her?" Asks natsu who is completely oblivious to the seriousness of the conversation

"We tracked her but there's a problem...you see... She's not exactly here in Earthland..." mumbles Igneel

"What do you mean she's not on earthland?" Shouts natsu who is dumbfounded by the information

"It MEANS THAT SHE'S NOT IN THIS WORLD!"roars metalicana "We found her to be residing a world called Earth and we may be able to bring her to earthland but it will take time"

"Boys your training is done go out into the world and join a guild. Hopefully we will be able to get her here soon. Then I guess we can let the games begin" chuckles metalicana

The slayers let the information sink I'm and nod in agreement leaving to find their new home


End file.
